The invention concerns a device for emptying flexible or rigid containers with flexible discharge stubs for in-bulk goods, the discharge stubs being sealable by being tied shut and always issuing into the emptying device from which the in-bulk good is removed by partial vacuum or free fall.
The known equipment incurs the drawback that after the tied closure of the container has been released, the in-bulk goods discharge abruptly and with formation of dust, so that there is a danger when the discharge part is not tightly connected to the container, of some of the dust issuing into the ambience. This is particular drawback where the in-bulk material and its dust are healthdamaging substances.
It is therefore the object of the invention to so design an emptying device of the initially mentioned kind that the issuance of dust is reliably prevented in the junction region and that furthermore the junction itself can be provided in simple and problem-free manner and be operated by unskilled labor.